Savages Pt 2
by Life of Banishment
Summary: Demyx realizes that he has to save Zexion. One-Shot.  Written while listening to Savages Pt.2 from the Pocahontas Soundtrack.  Zemyx  6/9  and slight AkuRoku  8/13 .  Rated T to be safe.


**Tile: **Savages, Pt. 2  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T, just to be safe  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Zemyx (Zexion/Demyx or 6/9), and mentions of AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas or 8/13)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boy/Boy  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Kingdom Hearts_ belongs to Square-Enix & the song is Savages, Pt. 2 is from _Pocahontas (Original Soundtrack Version)_.  
><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>Thanks for reading, please leave a review and let me know how I did. This was done while listening to Savages, Pt. 2 from the Pocahontas soundtrack.

* * *

><p>The whole situation was just horrible. He didn't mean for it to end up this way...But it did. So what was he going to do? Go save the man he loved and risk losing his own life? Or just run, knowing that Zexion was going to be killed, because of him? Why did blood have to be spilt for the sake of some stupid gang war?<p>

"Demyx..." A voice said from the entrance to his bedroom.

"What?" Demyx croaked out. He had been crying for the past several hours. Just imagining Zexion's lifeless body, was enough to make him cry such tears of true tragedy.

"If you want to stop Xemnas from killing that emo guy you like so much, we have to leave, now." The same cool voice spoke. When Demyx looked to him, he could tell it was his friend Axel. The taller man had bright red hair and several piercing in his ears and one on his lower lip. He was very skinny and wore a lot of red and black. Two upside-down triangles were tattooed under his emerald green eyes. In his hand was a small, silver lighter with the Roman numeral VIII carved into the side matching the tattoo on his neck.

"He's not an emo." The mulleted musician defended.

"Emo or not, are we going to go?" The ginger growled.

"What's the point?" Demyx sighed curling up into a ball on his bed.

"What's the point?" Axel growled. "I thought you loved him?"

"I do!" Demyx lashed out, his had jumped out of his ball and had pushed Axel against the wall.

"Then why don't to go save him?" The pyromaniac snapped back. "Let me tell you, if it was Roxas, I'd burn all those fuckers before they even laid a hand on him."

"But I'm not like you!"

"Clearly."

"I don't think I can face Xemnas and tell him...tell him this whole thing is my fault..." Demyx sunk to his knees.

"How the hell is this YOUR fault?" Axel asked looking down at his emotional friend.

"I slept with Zexion...Xemnas thought that he kidnapped me, and declared war against Marluxia's gang (1)...Then when Zexion helped bring me back here, he was ambushed and taken." The sitar player explained.

"Look, Xemnas won't hurt you. I know this. But he will kill the emo guy if we don't do something." Axel said pulling Demyx off the floor.

"You're right...Let's go! And Zexion is not emo!"

"Haha, yeah right."

The two ran to Axel's bright red car and sped as fast as they could. Xemnas was planning to kill Zexion publicly to make an example to Marluxia's group, letting them know what would happen to them if they didn't give up.

"Dem, there's something you should know..." Axel said once the sight that the killing was going to happen was in sight.

"Yeah?" Demyx asked looking at his friend oddly.

"I sold you guys out..." The ginger said sadly.

"W-what?" the blonde asked dumbly.

"I was working for Marly, but really a spy for mansex (2). I told him where to ambush emo..."

"Why?"

"Roxas wants out of the gang. I go where he does. But Mansex says he'll only let Rox go if I do him a favor and give him a reason to start this war." It took Demyx a few moments to understand that his best friend had just admitted to betraying him. But at the same time, he understood why. Ever since Roxas, a short blonde teenager, joined their gang, Axel's focus had been the blue-eyed boy's happiness. If Roxas wasn't happy, no one was.

"I'll talk to you about it later, but first I have to save Zexion!" Demyx said swinging the car door open when the vehicle came to a stop. They were in front of a cross road street that no cars ever went across. It was the line separating the city for the two gangs; the perfect place to start a war. In front of them stood the rest of their gang; Roxas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx and Luxord

Already standing in the middle was Xemnas with a large, red bladed sword at his side. On the ground was a struggling, slate haired man. A gag was placed in his mouth and rope bound his limbs tightly. On the right side of the crossroad, Marluxia's gang had gathered; and on the left side, stood Xemnas's gang.

"Let today be the day that this war between the gang of hearts and the gang of oblivion come to an end!" The blade of his sword pointed correctly at Zexion's head, ready to pierce the man's head.

"No!" Demyx didn't know when his legs started to run, but next thing he knew, he had pushed his superior out of his away and was laying over Zexion, shielding the slate-haired man from the danger to come. He could hear several gasps from both gangs, but he didn't care. All he cared about was, Zexion. Their fates were tied now. As they always would be.

* * *

><p>(1) I decided to split Organization XIII into two gangs. Xemnas's gang consists of: Himself, Xigbar, Xaldin, Siax, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, and Roxas. While Marly's gang has: Himself, Vexen, Larxine, Zexion, Lexeaus, Axel (spy), Xion, and Namine (I just wanted to make the gangs even so I put the girls with Marly).<p>

(2) I thought it to be fair to make Axel a spy since that's pretty much what he was in chain of memories.

R&R


End file.
